Traditional traffic solutions involve aggregating traffic information from various sources that rely on costly deployment and monitoring of road side sensors, dedicated traffic reporters, often in helicopters, or police units responding to accidents. Also, the process of aggregating traffic information from such wide variety of sources relies heavily on humans which are proven error-prone. Another type of traffic solution involves collecting historical traffic data and providing statistical travel speed for route planning. Historical data analysis provides a good approximation about what the traffic condition should look like. However, it lacks timely feedback of what's happening in real-time. This solution also relies heavily on accurate and complete sources of historical data. Conversely, real-time traffic reporting solutions typically require traffic data to be continuously reported to central traffic severs—regardless of the relevance of the traffic data—at great expense to network and processing bandwidth.